1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protection guards or bumpers and more particularly to pole guards for the protection of individuals from personal injury in sporting events.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many of the conventional sporting events require the use of poles in the vicinity or area wherein the sporting activity is carried out. For example, in the sport of snow skiing, the ski slopes are provided with a number of spaced snow making towers which are required for the making of artificial snow. These towers or poles can present a hazard to the snow skier, and particularly to the unexperienced skier. The snow skier does not always have full control over his actions when descending the slopes, and accordingly, many personal injuries can result from accidental collision with the snow making poles or towers.
In order to minimize such injuries, pole guards of various types have been supplied in the past, such as the stacking of hay bales in front of the poles, or the attachment of padded guards about the pole.
However, these types of conventional guards deteriorate quickly with the adverse weather conditions to which they are subjected and the padded type pole guard which is tied to the pole in addition is relatively expensive. Another disadvantage with the conventional type padded pole guards is that while they do yield to a limited extent, they do not provide any positive assistance to actually deflect the skier away from the pole upon impact with the guard.
The same problems also occur in other sports, as for example, with the goal posts at either end of the field in football.
It is the principal object of the present invention to eliminate or at least minimize the aforesaid disadvantages and to provide a pole guard which is both simple and economical to construct.